


Enough

by GayIsMySpecialty



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sorry guys, Suicide, midnight word vomit, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayIsMySpecialty/pseuds/GayIsMySpecialty
Summary: TRIGGER WARNING: Cutting & suicide





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We Love With Jagged Edges](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784108) by [kimaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaris/pseuds/kimaris). 



> Word vomit I felt inspired to write. I tried the idea of the work and used different characters bc I'm an unoriginal hoe and a slut for Jaeyong. Hopefully you guys go check out that fic because 1) it's JJP and 2) it's a billion times better than whatever this is
> 
> ALSO SORRY IF IT SEEMS TOO SIMILAR TO THE OTHER FIC, I TRIED ;-; I JUST REALLY LIKE CLICHÈ SUICIDE SCENES IN FICS BC THEY BRING ME PAIN SO TY @KIMARIS I LOVE YOUR SERIES AND ONE SHOTS <3

Taeyong was losing memory of the touch he has longed for since two months ago.

His body had gotten used to it, like a sharp knife coated in honey cutting into his skin. His body wanted it back so badly, but whenever a reminder crossed Taeyong's mind, it left a bitter taste in his mouth that made him want to cut out his tongue.

Jaehyun had left him lying in salt water with open wounds that tore open more and more every day, and Taeyong wonders just how long it will take to drown, bleed out, or faint from the pain.

That day was the first tear at his stitched heart.

-

"I don't think we should be going on dates anymore. We're both too broke to afford it." 

"You can't move in, my apartment is a mess and I don't have enough room." 

"I'm not home much anyways."

Taeyong told himself that Jaehyun was probably going through a rough patch with his work or school and was taking it out on him. He didn't mind, of course, because no matter what, Taeyong would still love Jaehyun. He would jump off a bridge without asking if there were sharks in the water below if Jaehyun told him to. Call it unhealthy, but to him, love was all he had, and it was better than nothing.

The pushing and pulling continued on for a few months more until Jaehyun couldn't take it anymore. He stood outside Taeyong's apartment until he arrived home, and they both looked at each other until the older's bottom lip started to quiver, his eyes watering. He knew what the next words exchanged were going to be, and he only wished for death, because that was better than living with nothing in his heart.

"I think we should stop seeing each other." 

If only Jaehyun could realize they had stopped seeing each other for a long time. Maybe they had been looking, but not seeing, no.

"Are you tired of me?" Taeyong asked, his voice broken and quiet to hide the pain, albeit not very well. Jaehyun's blank gaze softened, but made no move to comfort the boy in front of him whose heart was slowly tearing to pieces.

"What is it that you're tired of? Is it my body? Do I annoy you too much? I'm sorry. I will try to-"

Jaehyun silenced him by dropping his head and motioning for him to stop.

"Do not dare change for me. You are perfect," Jaehyun whispered, sounding like his heart was breaking, too. He abruptly walked past Taeyong with his head still bowed, heading for the stairs.

Taeyong was left at his doorstep, not moving one inch, not even when lightning flashed from the storm outside and the lights went out, engulfing him in darkness.

-

 _"I will come over again soon and bring you some homemade food,"_ Jungwoo stated over the phone. He had always been too demanding.

Taeyong hummed in agreement while laying on his bed, a circle of tissues around him and one of Jaehyun's shirts falling down his dainty shoulders.

_"And please, take a shower. You need to take care of yourself, Taeyong."_

-

His phone was buzzing and ringing from the bedroom, but Taeyong didn't pay any mind to it. He was sliding a sharp knife across his inner thighs in his bathtub, finally relieving the pain from his _real_ wounds. Jaehyun had always complimented his thighs whenever there was a chance, no matter what he was wearing. He had loved Taeyong's thighs, and that's why he was destroying them. Whenever he looked at them, they reminded him of Jaehyun, with his sweet voice and pretty dimples.

He badly wished for the blood to finally finish spilling out of his body, indicating he had no blood left to bleed and was already reincarnated as someone who _didn't_ know what Jaehyun felt like pressed against his body and invading his heart. He badly wanted to lose consciousness so he didn't have to think about how handsome and soft Jaehyun looked in the morning with sunlight blooming through his hair. He badly hoped for death to take mercy on his soul, for he was just a pitiful boy who had hopelessly fallen in love with a perfect and imperfect man.

But as the light started to fade from Taeyong's vision, his phone stopped ringing in the other room and his peace was disturbed by the sound of a door opening and hurried footsteps approaching the bathroom.

The next, and last thing Taeyong knew before slipping into his final peace, was a familiar sense of ease and comfort among arms wrapping around him and holding him tight, and a voice asking him to _please don't leave me, I love you, I love you..._


End file.
